The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to a cognitive password entry system.
In existing password entry systems, there is only a binary choice of allowing passwords to be saved or not allowing passwords to be saved. Once a password is saved, password entry systems typically auto-fill the password upon encountering a login attempt at a website associated with the saved password. Passwords are typically stored locally to a device; however, if the user attempts to access the same website from a different device that does not have access to the stored password, the user must recall the password and manually enter it. If the user has not recently or frequently entered the password, the user may have forgotten the password and be forced to reset the password for accessing the website, which can also lead to problems on other devices where the previous version of the password is still stored.